A Thousand Years
by Dragon's Warrior Rose
Summary: This is a gift fic for fiancee. I hope he likes it and for anyone else who reads it i hope you love it! T cause I'm paranoid.


**OK people here goes nothing! This is a Christmas present for the of my life and if you're reading this Dolcezza I really hope you like it! Right then here goes**

**Warning/Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the fluffiness! If you don't like fluff leave because I'm gonna be laying it on thick. Read and review my lovelies!**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

I walked out of the CATE building with a sigh. Just another boring day at my Boring small-town School. Ruby caught up to me and we started to chat about nothing in particular. She spotted someone suddenly and ran off. I turned to see who had caught her attention and my breath stuck in my throat. He was a bit shorter than me, long copper hair that brushed his shoulders and covered his eyes. Ruby waved me over and I slowly approached the two. He looked at me and I froze as those warm brown eyes locked with my own blue gaze. I knew before she said his name, before he waved at me and his face lit up in a blush when I smiled at him that I had fallen head over heels in love.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

I hesitated every time I went near him. I wanted to say that I liked him. That I wanted to be with him. But I was too shy. It wasn't till Ruby asked if I had a date to the military ball that I got my chance. When I told her "No, I'm probably going it alone" he looked so shocked, and then he did something that surprised all of us.

"I'll go with you. If you don't mind I mean," he said softly. I was in shock. The guy I like asked me out. Am I hallucinating or has Gaia decided she suddenly likes me? I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like that," I answered just as softly. I was afraid that if I talked any louder I'd break the magic of that single moment in time.

Since we met

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Ruby was absent that day. I can't remember why now but I remember I was worried about her. I smiled at him when we locked eyes for what felt like the thousandth time since we met. I looked away first; nervous that what I was planning would ruin the small happiness I'd gained. I took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"Will you go out with me?"

_One step closer_

"Alright," he replied startled by the random request. We looked at each other, quickly looking away as we blushed, and he reached out fitting his hand into mine. I smiled at him shyly as we walked to our next class.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The next year was complete bliss. I mean yes we had our ups and downs but they just brought us closer together. I was so excited for that year's homecoming dance and when I saw him… well…

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

I couldn't breathe right for a minute, my heart raced, and my cheeks turned bright cherry red. It was one of the best nights of my life.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

The first time we talked about kids I warned there would be at least one set of twins. He just smiled and said that it was a good thing he wanted a large family if that was the case. We spent the next couple of weeks talking names, places to live, whether we wanted girls or boys. But in the end I knew if the twins came it would be a boy and girl set. So Aiden was decided for a boy and Annika became our little girl. You couldn't find more excitable parents.

_Gone through_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

A month later I told him everything about what happened to me when we lived with my former step father. The abuse, the work, everything although some things were edited out. For a long time thinking things over.

_One step closer_

Then he held me close and told me he was upset over what I'd gone through but he loved me anyway. I don't think I had ever cried that much in my life as I did that day.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

That year on our first anniversary he truly surprised me. I was ready to cry from happiness. Later that semester he put a ring on my finger. Then I really did cry. I couldn't help it I was so happy about what the promise behind it was. It was a promise of forever.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I went into the doctor's office scared out of my mind. What if I had severe scarring? What if I couldn't have kids because of that? Would he still love me? Or would I lose him forever? The doctor told me that, yes, there was scarring however it was so minor I had nothing to worry about whatsoever. I cried so hard from pure relief. A couple days later I went to see the dedication of the little ones memorial. I'd been so edgy that day that my fiancée and I had a genuine fight for the first time a long while. I had to tell him. There was no other choice.

_One step closer_

I told him everything that cold Wednesday morning. About my rape, the resulting pregnancy, and the painful decision to abort little Drystan Ashe. He sat there awhile and when he spoke he told me he wasn't sure if he wanted kids anymore. I fell apart, devastated that I would lose the twins the same way I lost Drystan. I wanted to curl up and die from the pain.

_One step closer_

Then he held me tight and promised we'd try all the same. I cried my eyes out on his shoulder until I ran out of tears. Then he kissed me and told me everything would be alright.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

March 28, 2017

Helena and Felix got married on their anniversary

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

Johnny, in true Best Man fashion, embarrassed the poor couple and then wished them only the best. Helena's parents gave their blessing as well making the usual parental threats that just made them smile and nod their understanding. They knew the drill.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

October 22, 2018

The couple welcomed their twins, Aiden Kale and Annika Jem, to the family.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

February 14, 2022

Helena, Felix, Denny, and Nikka welcomed Mycah Arthur into their lives. The twins said it was their favorite Valentine's Day they'd ever known.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

"What are you doing, Dragon?" Felix whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, Dolcezza, Merry Christmas."

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Well I hoped you guys liked it! Drop me a review and tell me whatcha think. Bye, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
